Hurting the one i love the most
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: Michael and Sara story Takes place 6 Months after Gila. Michael, Linc and sara reside at a Safe House, just when you think they had resolved their issues, Sara finds out something else and they end up at square one again.
1. Chapter 1

Hurting the one I love the most.

Disclaimer: I dont own Prison Break.

_I Just seem to help myself, starting another story when i havent finished the others i have, lol. Why do i put myself through this? haha. Its like an addiction. It just comes calling for me._

_Well, i hope you enjoy. RR. :)_

_Thanks to Jen for Betaing. It. xox._

**Chapter One**

It wasn't that she didn't love him, or didn't hate him.

You know what it feels like when you love someone so much it hurts? Or if you hate this person so much that you cried? Well she did.

She always had a hard time trying to comprehend what love feels like, but was pretty sure she did love him, love and hate seems to feel like the same thing at times.

Sara couldn't help but sit in the dark room, in the corner undirected by the moonlight like a caged animal.

Why couldn't she just hate him? Or just love him? Things would be so much easier.

The morphine vile and syringe were lying on the flat wooden floorboards just waiting for her to pick it up and take a swig at it.

As she began to pick up the syringe her cell phone rang, looking at the display it told her Michael was calling.

Like she needed to deal with him right now, especially in the current state and mood she was in.

She banged her head against the wall a little too hard because her head started to throb and the phone rings once again.

"What do you want Michael?" growling through the receiver, frustrated at him, at herself and the situation.

Michael was worried about her. This doesn't sound like the Sara he knows, okay sure it was her voice but it wasn't her.

Something was wrong.

Of course he knew though and has for some time but she never has come out and said it.

She hated him.

She hated what he did to her, her life and how it and nothing will ever be the same again.

Thanks to him her Father was dead, her career and life destroyed and she could never go home.

"Are you okay? What's wrong Sara?" He tried to sound calm and casual, not wanting to provoke her. In the last Six months he has learnt what it feels like to be on the receiving end of her temper and he knew better than anyone she wasn't someone who you wanted to piss off.

He was wrong.

It seems anything just a sound was going to set her off tonight.

"Am I okay Michael? No of course I'm not okay. What did you think that a few days would make everything okay?"

He leaned against the wall outside her door and closed his eyes slowly letting all the guilt and regrets come flowing back.

"Sara…"

He could hear her stand up and pace the floor.

Why was she even on the floor to begin with, he asked himself but let it slide from his mind as he had more important things to worry about for the time being.

"You ask what is wrong? I'm not going to tell you because you already know. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of knowing it meant more to me than it did to you."

Forgetting all about the Morphine for the moment she collapsed on the bed toward the centre of the room and closed her eyes.

If this was her attempt to make everything go away it certainly wasn't working, especially with his voice drilling into her head.

"I'm sorry" She hears, his soft voice pumps through her ears making its way into her chest.

Yes it was evitable; no matter how much she tried she can't make that aching pain go away.

The pain and vibration she always gets when she sees him, hears his voice or even thinks about him.

Damn him, she curses herself.

You would assume that after everything she would A) Forgive and move on. B) Walk away from him Or C) Both.

But unfortunately for her she can't seem to do ether. Tried walking away but that solution came crashing down when she learned against her best efforts she can't live without him.

But she can't seem to forgive and forget everything that happened either.

Every time she tries to forgive him, something else happens and she ends up back at square one.

"Sorry isn't going to work this time" She states in a cold tone of voice making it known that this one thing she was bothered about wasn't going to just go away.

"Just tell me what I did so I can make it up to you." His voice was shaky and pleading.

"Why should I need to tell you when it was your doing so you should be able to work it out for yourself, and not me to come and tell you your mistake" Spitting out the last words of that sentence in disgust.

But he still had no idea.

He can feel her heart breaking without having to look at her, if he didn't have this problem of loving her too much he might not bother as much as he has.

But she has no idea what she means to him or how it feels not being able to reach out to her, and comfort her.

"Sara please…"

He pleaded with her, his voice trembling on the verge of tears.

"Let me in, okay?"

He needed to see her; he couldn't let her believe things that just weren't true.

Silence fell between the two, just the sound of breathing and whimpering.

She made a decision one that would end all this heartache and pain, for everyone.

"Don't worry about it Michael. I loved you in this life and I'll love you in the next"

Her words seemed final, which scared him because he knew she must be planning on doing something.

"What are you talking about…?"

Confused he tried the door but to no surprised he found it locked from the inside.

"Sara please… Whatever you are planning, just don't…"

He banged his fists against the door, yelling her name to open up.

She walked back to the floor, filled up the syringe with the Morphine.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…" He didn't have time to respond when she said her final words before hanging up the phone. "Goodbye Michael."

The line went dead.

She put the phone on the floor and rolled up her sleeve, looking down at her arm and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Michael."

She took a deep breath and flicked her head back for a moment. Taking in what she was about to do.

She heard him banging and screaming, and then Lincoln talking to Michael.

The walls of the Safe House were quite thin; if you were to yell or talk loudly it was easy to wake up a mouse.

"Michael?" Lincoln looked at his Brother slammed up against Sara's room, banging on the door.

"She…" With tears streaming down the side of his face Michael looked him in the eyes.

"About to do something, we have got to get in there…"

He sounded so needy and scared of losing her.

Lincoln knew that Michael loved her, but up until this very moment he never realized how much.

It was very clear to him and to anyone that could see this scene being played out that he would do anything for her, she was his life. Plain and simple.

He loves her more than he has ever loved anyone, and if Lincoln wanted to admit it to himself, Michael loved her more than he loved him.

This was fine. Michael has never been loved by anyone apart from Linc, until he met her.

She changed him made him alive more than he has ever been before, and he wasn't about to lose her now.

"Okay step back."

After plunging the needle into her vein she suddenly fell face forward, the syringe dropping out of her hands and everything goes blank.

It seems the next few minutes happened in slow motion, or so it seems.

Lincoln manages to break down the door just in time for them to see Sara in the corner, her head just touched her floor and the syringe barely bouncing on the hard wood.

Like a pin drop where all you hear is that sound, the sound of one's life slipping away slowly.

"Nooooo"

Michael rushed in front of his Brother running to where Sara is laid on the floor. "Sara" He screams with all the air he has in his lungs.

He sits in between her body, her head now in his lap as he cries out.

"Don't leave me, Sara, come back to me"

He plants soft kisses on her face while cradling her body back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

_Thank you for the reviews it means alot._

_Cheers to jen for Betaing this. :)_

_R&R . let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Prison Break, or these characters._

**Chapter Two **

Michael was too involved in rocking her body back and forth to even notice Lincoln tapping him on the shoulder.

"Michael"

But the only thing he could think of at this precise moment is holding her close and never letting her go.

"Hey Michael… I don't…"

Brought out of his daze he snapped around toward his Brother "WHAT!?" Yelling at him, angry and grief stricken at the same time.

Lincoln started again "I don't think she is dead." He pointed toward her pulse, Michael took two fingers and rested them against her wrist and then again on her neck.

"She isn't dead. It's faint, but she is breathing" Relief swept over him as he caressed Sara's face.

"Baby come back to me" His voice broken, his hands shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment to take in the fact he had almost lost her.

"What do we do?"

Linc raised an eyebrow and smirked "You asking me little brother?" thinking this must be a first because Michael has always been the one with the plan always knowing a way out of things and the solution to problems.

But when it comes to Sara it seems his Genius brain is in off mode and someone else has to make the decisions.

_She is his weak link. _

"Well she hasn't overdosed so I guess she will wake up herself, so just leave her be" He looked unsure about this but couldn't think of anything else to say, nobody said Lincoln was a genius.

"I'm not leaving" Michael stated matter of factly, and he had no plan on telling him otherwise.

From the moment Sara joined them on the run, Lincoln could tell from the first second Michael saw her and the moments that followed that, he was head over heels in love with this woman.

He always had the feeling something had been going on because not every Prison Doctor would have done the things she did for them, for him.

He believed that Sara left the door open not just for Lincoln, because she knew that he was innocent but for Michael as well.

"Fine then just stay with her till she wakes up and make sure she has plenty to drink because is going to be thirsty."

He nodded and left the room leaving Michael who was sitting next to a sleeping Sara.

For the next few hours all Michael held Sara in his arms And then he gently leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"Sara"

He whispered against her lips, his warm breath fluttered against her mouth then not a moment too soon she began to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Michael" Her voice was croaky and cracking in her throat, their eyes locked together as if time has frozen and is at a standstill.

_Just like sleeping beauty. Awakens with a kiss._

"_Hi" _Her eyes light up, her lips curling into a smile making Michael's heart pound faster.

Guilt overwhelmed her as she remembers taking the Morphine as well as the hurt and betrayal she felt over the last few days came back to her. The smile which had automatically formed upon waking up to Michael's eyes and face in front of her changed no sooner than it started.

"I'm fine" Helping herself up and off the floor, attempting to take a few steps her balance was wonky

"Woah you okay?" He practically jumped up when noticing her stumble.

"Fine I just need some water" Stating coldly and looked around the room.

"I'll get it, wait here" Michael glanced back at her before walking over to the side of the bed to take the water bottle sitting on the bedside table.

"Drink up, it will help you feel better. Linc said that you would be thirsty once you woke up, I guess he was right"

She didn't dare to look at him, her eyes were focused on the floor as she took a few sips then tried to walk away from him, out of the room.

"Where are you going, you should rest" He took a hold of her wrist, which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Let go Michael"

Shaking his grip off of her, turning her back and walking out of the bedroom door into the hallway.

"Sara wait."

He took off after her determined to get the bottom of this tension between them, it seems not even a near death experience or so he thought so anyway was going to tear the layers off their problems.

Lincoln sat in the kitchen reading a newspaper when he heard commotion coming from the living room, which only means one thing.

They were at it again.

Day after day this always happens, she yells and he yells back.

They fight and yet they are in love each other, although both are too stubborn to admit how they really feel.

It just makes the most perfect harmony atmosphere.

He rolls his eyes and goes back to reading the headlines of the paper in an attempt to tune out what was going on between them.

Because he certainly didn't need anymore drama to get involved with.

_They need to fucking lay one another, that is what they need._

Back in the living room Michael followed Sara and tried to get her to talk to him, yell at him anything.

"We need to talk Sara" He says with a frustrated sigh, taking her arm getting her to stop.

"Talk" She laughs out loud. "And just what would you like to talk about Michael?" Her voice full of sarcasm.

"Would you like to talk about why I am here, why I took that Morphine the first and second time, why you don't love me or why you brought that slut of a wife here to shove in my damn face" By this time her face was full of angry and hurt, mixed in with betrayal and a dash of sadness. "So tell me which on the list would you like to talk about first? Huh? Tell me" Her eyes were fired up, out of all the fights they have had for the past Six months they certainly have not been this bad.

Those were petty fights but this; this was something more personal more deep.

He stared at her blankly as if he was in a state of shock unable to speak or least not knowing what to say.

"Sara… I… um…" Nobody would have believed you if it was said Michael Scofield; mastermind of the greatest breakout in history was speechless for words.

"Right, like I thought" She spat out and took off to get some fresh air out on the Patio.

What the hell was wrong with him? How could he just let her walk away?

Man he is so stupid. He berated himself over and over now alone in the room, silence filling him up whole.

But what she said. NOT in love with her? What's this about Nika? God he hated when Sara makes it sound like he is in love with Nika, that she was anything more than a business arrangement as badly as that sounds.

How could Sara doubt how he feels?

He slumps into a chair, bringing his hands to his head and buries his face in his palms.

"I'm such a fuckup" He curses himself, not knowing where to go from here.

He wasn't used to this, caring about someone else apart from Lincoln.

Scratch that thinking about making himself happy seems so foreign that he didn't know how or where to start.

_She is just a girl._

He has told himself this over and over from the first moment he set eyes on Sara, but how he was wrong.

In more ways than one she opened a place inside him that he didn't know existed, she fills this void that sparks a flame whenever she is around.

_Yeah right. She is no ordinary girl._

_She is Sara, his Sara_.

He was suddenly interrupted by Lincoln entering his personal space, giving him a "What did you do now" look.

"I'm not in the mood" He spoke dryly to his brother who leaned against the wall opposite to where Michael sat.

"Oh you bloody well better get in the mood little Brother"

He looked down again at his feet as Linc started talking, or rather telling him what he had done.

"So that girl out there is crying, oh yeah I heard Sara slam the door." He says knowingly as he takes a step closer to him.

But Michael just shrugs "She's crying? How do you know?" He asks sullenly but the look in Linc's eyes told Michael he was right, he was always right.

"How do I know? Because that is the exact thing she does every time you two fight. She yells, then you… She stalks off out there and collapses in agony, tears streaming down her cheeks. And she will cry herself to sleep that night.

"I don't know if you are deaf or if I am just too used to being awake at night, blame Fox River, that my hearing has increased"

Michael turns away from him feeling as bad as it is, he didn't need to be told how everything was his fault.

"I… uh I didn't know" He finally speaks after a few moments of processing this information.

"Now you do. Tell me Michael what is it that you did this time to piss her off? Because I know there is something, it's the very something that made her do well… You know, that and the reason why she has been mad at you for days now so I know it is serious"

Lincoln's words drilled into his brain which made him think. Days, something must have happened.

Now what happened in the last few days which may have struck a chord with her?

She mentioned Nika. Uh, whom they had called to do something for them.

"Oh no"

He suddenly realized what must have happened; Michael had called her a few days before to get her to give them some information which she had her hands on.

Information which would help them in bringing down the conspiracy and as he thanked her for all she had done for them, she out of nowhere grabbed and kissed him.

It was purely one-sided as he pulled away from her right away.

Sara must have seen it. God damn.

It was the only possibly explanation to this, the timing was perfect and it all fit.

It was why she made those comments about Nika, why she said he didn't love her and why she did what she did.

"Sara" he sighed leaning against the headrest and closed his eyes. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, this happens and everything becomes a mess once again.

"Michael? "

Bringing himself back to reality he then begins to tell Lincoln what must have transpired for Sara to act this way.

"Oh boy you really have a way of messing things up with this girl, don't you?" He didn't smirk or laugh, but rubbed his brother's shoulder.

"Don't I know it. But the question is now, how do I convince her what she saw was a misunderstanding and that I am in love with her and her only"

Suddenly Linc was taken aback.

Michael finally said it out loud; he is in love with her and this time he smiled.

"What?" He looked confused.

He shook his head in amazement. "You realized that you finally confessed that you're in love with her."

He realized he was right, not that there was any doubt but he has never said it out loud before making it more real.

"Uh yeah" He smiles sheepishly.

Linc laughs and pats him on the arm "Now it is up to you to make things right, that is your specialty remember?"

He wished his brother luck, then stood up with a smirk on his face and trotted off toward his bedroom.

_Make things right. Make things right. _

_How the hell am I going to do that?_

_Plan, have to make a plan._

_Fuck the plans, she needs to see he is for real and no stupid plan will convince her of that._

"Sara"

He voiced to himself. "I will make things right"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for those who have been reading and reviewing. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update.. but with Christmas and knowing Wentworth was here in Australia, i just couldn't concentrate on anything lol._

_So here we have it.. _

_Thanks to Jen, for the beta.. once again. :)_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break._**

**Chapter three**

That night Michael slept on the couch and barely slept a wink, trying to think how he was going to get Sara calm enough for him to explain what really happened and how it isn'twhat she thinks.  
Hours earlier in the evening he saw Sara come inside and walk right past him, not bothering to look at him to see if he was awake or not and headed right for bed.  
He saw the hurt that was buried inside her; he didn't have to look at her face or in her eyes because it was all said by her body language.  
The morning sun shone through the windows and right into his eyes forcing him to wake up.  
Glancing at the clock on a nearby table it read 9.00 and since there was no way for him to get back to sleep once he was awake he decided to go into the kitchen to make coffee and something to eat.  
As he walked into the kitchen he heard some noises coming from shuffling at the cupboards and assumed it was Lincoln.  
"Bit early for you to be up isn't it, it's still daylight" He joked as he stepped foot into the titled room.  
Expecting to find his brother but instead he saw Sara, in an old t shirt of his showing off her long legs and and sexy body not leaving much to his imagination.  
"Michael"  
Surprised she spun around wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to cover herself up, not that it does much good.  
"Sara"

He speaks out of shock; standing in the doorway just looking at her not wanting to spoil the moment but also knew things would soon get uncomfortable.

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

She stands there frozen in time it seems, unable to move from his gaze.

_Six_

_Five_

"I. Sara."

_Four_

_Three_

It seems again he wasn't able to form a complete sentence together as if a frog was caught in his throat and was having trouble speaking.

_Two_

"Sara wait"

_One._

There she goes again.

He called out to her just as she turned her heels and walks out of the kitchen.  
How convenient is it that the only time he can talk is after she has walked away.  
Just as fast she walked out of there, Michael was just as fast trying to catch up to her.  
"Sara"  
He needed to explain to make sure she understands. Just as he catches up to her, she is on her way outside to the spot where she normally goes when she is upset.  
_The Balcony_  
"Come on can you just stop" He then reaches out and grabs her hand forcing her to come to a halt.  
"What Michael? Do you really think there is anything more we can say to each other than what has already been said" Sara says in a frustrated but yet exhausted voice.  
Standing opposite him, she has her arms around her shoulders looking at him a second or two then dropping her gaze.  
"Actually I do. There is more we need to talk about"  
He stated as he took her arms which were folded against her chest and placed her shaky hands with his own.  
This made her look at him, feeling his touch against her own would have been enough to send her over the edge but also he was looking at her so intensely just like he had back in Fox River. She couldn't hold her own back then before she would want to kiss him, and she can't now which is why she has trouble focusing when he looks at her that way.  
"Michael" She whispers a tear rolling down her left cheek. Her eyelids close as he wipes away the tear with his index finger.  
_She couldn't do this.  
It was too hard._

"Sara open your eyes for me, please" He pleads with her, his voice desperate. This might be his only chance and he hoped he didn't blow it. He knew what he needed to do and hoped his voice and confidence held out for him.  
Sara slowly does as he says and opened her tear stained eyes, her pupils' red from the tears she was holding back inside her. And no matter how much she seemed to cry when he wasn't around, seeing him right here in front of her, being so gentle and sincere was enough to make her burst out in tears.  
Once she looked at him, she now saw it wasn't just her that was holding back the tears; his eyes showed her he was doing the same so at least she should give him a chance to say what he wanted to say.  
"I'm listening" She listened to the sound of his voice; the breath is his throat as he let out a sigh of relief.  
Glancing at him once more, Sara took a few steps and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her indicating for him to join her. After a second pause, he did.  
Michael once again had to make sure at least a small part of them were touching, just for some contact as he begins his speech.  
He knew she felt the same connection that he did, so just by the touching of fingers; hands he hoped would be enough for her to feel that what he was saying is nothing but the truth.  
"First I need you to know everything that I am about to tell you is nothing but the honest truth, if you never believe anything else I tell you please believe this. I swore the first day I saw you again I would not lie to you and I haven't."  
She tried to turn her head away from his, untangle her fingers from his own but was unable to; he wouldn't let that connection go.  
"Don't" he pleaded. "Don't push me away" His eyes bore into her.  
She relented and relaxed although she didn't dare to look into those piercing eyes of his.

"So what is it that you need to tell me" She spoke in a low voice but it was enough for him to hear her.  
And that being his cue he decided to get started as it may take awhile for her to believe him.  
"I know now why you are upset with me"  
She didn't say anything but Michael could have sworn she at least mumbled something, although he was sure it wasn't something pleasant.  
But she then decided to speak after all, as she stared him down.  
"Really Michael? Do we have to talk about this, yet again?"  
He kept silent for a moment hearing all the pain in each word she said, and how he wished with every fiber in his body he could take away her anguish.  
"Sara, can you let me talk and then when I'm finished you want to say something then you can have your turn. Okay?"  
She doesn't say "Ok" but nods slightly instead, she hates not being in control and being helpless, vulnerable and weak. The three worst things she ever wanted to be and yet in the space of a few months she has been all of them and more.

If someone had told her a year ago that right now she would be on the run and in love with someone who used to be an inmate, she would have told them they were crazy that she would never fall for a prisoner. Oh wait she did say that, to Katie just before the kiss happened back in Prison.  
How stupid was she? Letting so called feelings get in the way of her professional job.  
It was like she was back to being a junkie once again, but this time Morphine wasn't her drug. He was. He is.  
Michael.  
How a guy could make her hate him but love him at the same time she had no idea, it was some twisted up love thing they have going.  
She waited for him to begin speaking; Michael always seemed to take his time she guessed needing the right words to make what he was saying seem more real, or something.  
She has a hard time trying to figure him out, and hell they say women are the confusing gender.  
"Sara" He said, his voice hoarse but full of emotion. "About Nika."  
She stared at him coldly at the mention of 'her' name; she refused to speak of the name whom was wrecking the only happiness she could have had.  
Throwing a death stare at him to get him to stop right there, didn't seem to be working as he ignored it and continued to speak.

"Sara just listen, what you saw. Wasn't… isn't what you may think it is. Just a misunderstanding"  
He then tilted her chin upwards and made her look at him, so he could really see her, what she was thinking and feeling.  
But as soon as that happened she snapped his hand away.  
"I'm speaking I don't care what you say"  
He groaned at how stubborn she is. Was this girl actually capable of staying quiet for five minutes?  
"Sara you are killing me here" Rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers.  
"And you're hurting me time and time again whenever you mention her. I don't see what there is to explain, I saw you two kiss. So I guess the whole ''I only married her so she can get her green card" stuff was nothing but a lie, and I mean nothing to you" She spoke sarcastically and began to stand up from where she was sitting with Michael, to get away from him and everything else that reminded her of what being with him has put her through.  
_A good fix sounds good right about now._

She thinks about it but won't give him the satisfaction of knowing when things get tough she will always go back to the morphine.  
She won't let him see that.  
She won't.  
"Sara no"  
Standing up as well, but holds her by the shoulders which made her more annoyed.  
"What are you doing, let go" She demanded, giving him an aggravated look.  
But apparently he was determined. Isn't he always?  
"I need you to shut up; I can never get a word in. Ok let's get some things clear." Without any further warning he takes hold of her hand and pulls her toward the back of the room where a small closet is, he opens it and drags her inside, locking it behind him.  
"What the… Michael, what do you think you are doing. I could suffocate, we could die."  
He chuckles and rolls his eyes to what feel like the back of his head. "Sara seriously stop"

Her mouth stops midway of something else she was beginning to say, and closes it instead.  
"Good now we might be able to get somewhere"  
The closet is small and you could say cozy in a way where their body heat would soon radiate throughout the small space and things could easily get quite hot.  
Not like they weren't already.  
She backs up against the wall as he steps closer toward her. Sara's heart is thumping faster at being in such close proximity as him, and it wasn't going to slow down anytime soon especially being in a small space with him staring at her with those eyes.  
He seems to have a way about him where when he looks at you, you can't concentrate on anything but those eyes that pierce a hole in your heart. See through your soul and can tell what you are thinking.  
"I will do this in facts so that you are clear on what we are discussing here"  
His hands are placed on the wall just above her head, and his breath is now upon her mouth, hot and needing.  
Her whole body shakes at feeling him so close to her, not sure how much she can take before completely going insane.

"I am not nor have I ever been in love with Nika"  
"But"  
"He silenced her with a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking.  
"What you thought you saw was Nika kissing me"  
"What you didn't see was me pushing her away and telling her straight that I don't have any sort of romantic feelings toward her. That I was in love, completely, utterly and crazy in love with someone else"  
His words were like taking the air out of her lungs, she was lost for words for the time being.  
Sara was prepared for anything he was about to tell her about what she saw, that maybe he was trying to let her down gently.  
But this she was not prepared for.  
A declaration of sorts.

But was she the one who he loved? No, can't be.  
She felt his hands being released from the wall and making their way down to her face, as he began to caress her cheeks.  
Tears also drifted down from her eyes, she was speechless at this revelation.  
Of all the times she was mad at him for what was taken out of context. And not staying around to confront them with what she saw, what did she do? Run off and shut him out.  
"Michael" Her teeth shattered together, her breathing rapid as regret and sorrow filled her eyes.  
"I'm sorry" Now she felt like the most stupid person ever and a foolish one.

"Sara."  
"So you met someone?" Asking him, and apparently very clueless.  
Michael almost choked on her words. "Met someone?" was she serious, or that blind to how he feels about her.  
"Sara" His eyes open in surprise, now cupping her face. "How can you even think that, there is only one woman who I have met, the one person who has made me feel more alive than ever before. Whom I love more than life itself. That woman Sara, is YOU"  
He was prepared for her yelling at him, running out of where they were but what happened he didn't plan or expect.  
Oh the emotions and actions of women. Talk about complicated. No wonder, it goes with the saying 'Men are from Mars and Women are from Venus". You can never understand their emotions or actions, totally unpredictable.

He was in love with me?  
This totally blindsided her, soared her heart with fire and making her unrequited love for him seem more real, than before.  
Before she knew what she was doing, she attacked him with her lips as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth on her own.  
A desperate need to feel his lips against her own, to show him that she loved him as much as he loved her.  
Although she might have to slap herself later to actually make herself believe the stuff he told her but right now she needed him and she was going to have him.  
She trembled against his lips, rolling her tongue against his bottom lip and he gladly allowed her access.  
A few seconds later he pulled apart from her, panting for breath as he searched her eyes.  
"Sara…if you."

But was cut off by her taking her index finger of her right hand and placing it on his lips.  
"Shh Michael, no thinking just feel"  
If this wasn't such a turn on he would have questioned and thought about it more, but at this moment in time she was right. Fuck thinking, the woman he loves was asking to be touched and nurtured. It has been a long time coming and he certainly was going to take advantage, not of her but of the situation.


End file.
